Build talk:Mo/Me HA LS Monk
Counter PS sins and prot strong in fag meta. I <3 frosty, make love to me?--Golden19pxStar 18:22, 19 January 2009 (EST) urafgt --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 09:56, 20 January 2009 (EST) do we also has pnh hero on this wiki btw? it's also pretty strong in this meta..LJ.. 13:47, 20 January 2009 (EST) Add in RC as a variant so its a viable build? As LS is a joke. :fucking lol? ..LJ.. 12:03, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::RC is in another build. --'-Chaos- ' 12:29, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::he means well buidl and stick ls as variant fo rc ..LJ.. 12:59, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::no he doesn't. if he did, he expressed it wrong which allows me to stick to my statement. --'-Chaos- ' 13:01, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::ls and rc have different use [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:05, 9 February 2009 (EST) Why the fuck does a defensive Monk build have Power Drain? Expecting to C-Spacebar a melee attacker casting Shock?--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 12:41, 15 February 2009 (EST) :You really excel at being bad, don't you? Ricky vantof 12:46, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::Clearly ikimono never plays ha [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:49, 15 February 2009 (EST) :It's called field awareness, you see a fire ele casting SH, you pdrain it, get energy, and it acts like a prot cuz there's no SH doing damage. Pro right?--Golden19pxStar 12:53, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::would be strnger to Pdrain Channeling, but ye. ;o Ricky vantof 12:55, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::Let your necro rend channeling, you can't rend SH--Golden19pxStar 13:05, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::But it would be a lot less manly :< Ricky vantof 13:06, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::Making a bad move isn't manly =/ --'-Chaos- ' 13:08, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I lol'd, chaos thinking he knows what manly is ^_^ Ricky vantof 13:12, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I know that winning at revert wars is manly. --Anonimous. D: 13:14, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Pdrain Tease, new anti-tease right? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:14, 15 February 2009 (EST) Wow, I totally used a build like this a year ago in Aspenwood. :LS sucked a year ago =\--Goldenstar 04:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::i see something like: i made this bar! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 10:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Is it not better to have a one-handed weapon of enchanting? You drop 30 health but enchantments are move effective. Worth it or not?--Pronoob5 21:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :If you are casting enchantments, a staff is the best. For a defensive set, a spear/shield both with +30 hp is best. Drahgal Meir 22:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::More likely +AL --Frosty Mc Admin 23:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::^ run +AL spear sets, swap to your staff to cast. GG. --TahiriVeila 18:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) GET IT OUT Oh please, THis build is using way out dated meta..it was originaly to counter PS sins..nobody runs them anymore ..and you if you cant pprot against them you should gtfo —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 123.108.69.207 ( ) 16:10, 27 April 2009. :tbh, PS is still used fairly often, also hard to rupt LS. FrostytheAdmin 20:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::still used, suprisingly.FMK- 18:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Dumb fucking anon, LS is the best skill in GW. If somebody is getting spiked you use LS and their bar goes down a little bit, then it just goes back up. Prot is easy, since all you do is spam life sheath dumb nob. --Crow 18:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::cmm! --Frosty 18:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::i'ma ask a dumb question ^^ why not use divine boon ? i mean w channel tanking energy shouldn't be an issue anyways and it can help alot against the pressure or is it cuz of ench stripping? ::::The health/energy gain relation is quite bad, spamming prots for heals is not good. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::k thx but i tought channeling would be plenty of energy :/ ::::::Somewhat, yes, but there's also better skills to bring. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 16:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Shielding hands over SoA coz of lifesteal buff? Also it's better Exo Oo 18:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :if i could empasize it hard i would. you are badbadbadbadbad —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::^ SoA is without question the best skill on an HA prot bar--TahiriVeila 18:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::No soa = byebye kid who was KD'd in SH, byebye. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Gringo you could just say no? I don't even play GW anymore. i just log on and ra if im bored for 5 minutes Exo Oo 18:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's not like they are going to continue bashing on a protted target and besides, I think that SH>SoA after the last buff (~50pts when it ends).Unless you use SoA right before a strong spike SH will probebly be beter.Dino Dave 11:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :SoA on a ghosy is godly since instead of just protting 17 damage every time, it quickly goes up to reducing all damage. --Frosty 11:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::But doesn't the 1s cast time make it less viable to protting pressure spikes?(if staff doesn't get HCT)and besides, you should be using AoS on someone whos about to get KDed in an SH. Dino Dave 21:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::it's called PRE-PROTTING--TahiriVeila 21:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC)